Speak Now
by aestheticsquad
Summary: a story about ruining a wedding [Karma Akabane/Manami Okuda]


we claim nothing

Speak Now  
for someone who was taken away too soon

* * *

Once upon a Sunday morning, Manami Okuda dressed herself up in something she had never planned to wear before. A rosy pink sundress that her mom had gifted her with years ago. She didn't especially hate dresses. It was simply because pastel colors weren't her taste at all. Other than lavender, she preferred dark clothes such as maroon or navy and she would be very delighted to wear them today only if she had a choice.

Her long dark hair had been braided neatly to a side fishtail, the only hairstyle that felt just right when she wanted to look proper and yet wouldn't stand out. For shoes, Kayano had gone to the trouble preparing some fashionable platforms, but on the second thought it would be better if she slipped into a pair of flats, the ultimate comfy ones just in case those people would chase her and she would need to climb the fences to run away. Just like a robber. Except she wasn't going to steal things.

She was going to ruin Karma Akabane's wedding.

Yes, Karma Akabane was getting married to God knows who. Manami herself hadn't met Karma in months ever since she moved to different prefecture for work. Besides, they hardly ever chatted on Line. Karma wasn't a type to text first and Manami didn't dare to bother. That's why she had no clue about the ceremony until a few days before when Nagisa called.

The whole ruining thing was class E's ideas under the belief that Karma himself didn't want to be married. Because why would he? The pair was matchmade under certain reason about their parents' business or whatever, in which was arranged without his concern. Also, if Karma Akabane had a weakness, it unfortunately would be his mom.

A ringtone broke the silence, snapping her awake from her endless reverie. She stretched an arm to reach her wristlet bag on the passenger seat and pulled out her cellphone. A notification of incoming call appeared on the screen, along with the caller ID named Kaede Kayano.

"Manami-chan, have you arrived?" her voice was a breathy whisper.

"I'm waiting at the parking lot." she replied, squinting her eyes at the small cathedral built with sienna-colored brick behind the trees, wondering whether Karma was a catholic at the first place.

"What are you doing there? You can come in."

"Kayano-chan, I'm not sure I'm doing this." The porch entrance was packed with people exchanging bows and fond gestures. "You know, I'm uninvited."

"Only half of class E was invited by his lovely bride to be." Kayano snorted in disgust with her tone an octave higher. "There's a kind of entryway at the back of the premises right next to the dressing room, in case you want to sneak in. Just be careful of the bride. Everything here is going as planned. Your seat is at the fifth row on the left side alongside to Maehara."

The phonecall was ended afterwards and the display changed back to the lockscreen wallpaper which was a photo of herself sandwiched by Karma and Nagisa wearing santa's hat at the christmas reunion last year. Kayano was behind the camera. The photo was beautiful and bright, somehow brighter than usual.

She gazed down at Karma. His arm snaked around her shoulder when the other hand created a piece sign. Pale cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Toothy smile, wide and happy, like what she'd always wanted him to be.

Would he be happy with his marriage? No. Why not? Because he wasn't a kind of boy who should've been marrying the wrong girl.

* * *

"NATSU!"

A yell from inside the dressing room startled her. She was currently hiding in the curtain, using a tall pot of dracaena as cover. From there, she spectated a girl with lacey sunflower-yellow dress, running down the corridor, totally panic and tired. Her sweat caused her make up to melt and her hair was a mess bun. She opened the door, revealing another girl wearing an obnoxious wedding dress.

"NATSU, OH GOSH! HAVE YOU POLISHED THE SOLE OF MY HEELS BECAUSE I'M WALKING BAREFEET HERE!" the bride was still screaming even though that Natsu girl was right in front.

"C-calm down, Reika. It's r-right there," Natsu stuttered as she walked into the room.

"I TOLD YOU TO PLACE IT HERE, SILLY! AND WHERE'S THAT FLOWER HEADBAND I'VE TOLD YOU TO WEAR?"

Manami tiptoed closer to have a better look. The bride, Reika was wearing the worst ball gown she could ever imagine. It resembled the one Amy Adams wore when she played Giselle in Disney Enchanted, large polyester ruffled skirt and big round sleeves made from crystal organza. The dress looked magnificent on Amy Adams, but she looked like a hideous pastry.

Not wanting to be noticed, she proceeded across the hallway until she discovered another door. She peeked through the gap and found out that it connected to the side of the main sanctuary. The interior was european artistic, high ceiling and stone arches. Sunlight infiltrated through the stained glass. Everyone inside was dressed in pastel.

She could spot the class E filling the half back of the pew rows on Karma's side, around fifteen people max. Half front was loaded with a group of stiff men with their jaw tight and chin square. Typical people from the ministry.

Manami sneaked out to join her ex-classmates. She popped out besides Maehara. The blond guy jolted and she immediately put a finger on her lips to shush him. She then camouflaged herself with the crowd by settling between him and Itona.

"You're ready?" Maehara grinned, bending slightly to have his head on the same level as her.

She bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "Why am I the one who need to do it?" a hint of fear in her speech.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Because you're the one who can do it." his voice softened, yet convincing. "He needs you."

"What if I fail?"

"My car's right the front." she didn't expect Itona would answer. "You have to let me take your hand and we'll escape."

"And he will still be wed?"

"The worst case and we'll let Terasaka go berserk to smash down this chapel," he replied

Maehara chortled. "He's so not going to be married."

The music switched to wedding bells, indicating the start of the ceremony. It sounded like a death march. Manami's heart skipped a beat as she turned to the entrance and Karma was there, parents by his side. His velvet hair laid back, gray suit, maroon tie. His father dressed in black suit and same tie while his charming mother wore a tight cream bodycon. They marched throughout the aisle. Karma seemed to be calm, back straight and chin held high.

The bride entered subsequently, parents by her side as well. She floated down the aisle like a pageant queen with her lip-glossed beam and enormous skirt swaying. Her foundation was two shade lighter, eyeliner too dramatic, and eyeshadow mismatched her bleached hair. She stacked at least two fake lashes and contoured every features. Kayano and other girls were cracking up at the back.

The bride's father was in tears, as well as every person in her snotty little family on their seat. Arriving at the altar, he hugged Karma before letting go his daughter's hand and backed away. The redhead took her hand and they faced the priest together.

Manami closed her eyes. Her chest tightened at the view. Karma was with another girl. Someone she had never known. Was it fine for them to marry? What if she WAS the one. What if this marriage was what fate wanted? She felt a tap on her shoulder. Hushed tone reached her ears.

"Calm down."

"You can do it."

"He's yours."

He's hers. Was he?

"And it's time for the wedding vow."

Here's the last chance. She felt her heart stopped pumping blood. The room shrunk, walls surrounded her, no more room to breath. The air weighted down her shoulder. The silent somehow was dinging in her ears. Cold sweat streaming down her temple. Time's running out. What did she need to do? What did she need to say? Grip, tight. Breath, held.

". . . not wish for the couple to be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

"I DISAPPROVE!"

Horrified looks darted to her. Murmur arising. The golden in his eyes grew wide as he turned around just to find her standing all alone, shaking, sweaty, burning with resoluteness. She was Manami Okuda, wearing a rosy pink sundress that didn't suit her at all. She was here. Voicing her disapproval of his wedding. _His_ Manami Okuda.

"D-Don't," Manami swallowed. "Don't say yes, r-run away now!"

"GET HER!" the bride roared.

"Don't wait! Don't say a single vow!" Manami continued, yelling to compete with the uproar.

The guards promptly advanced towards her. The boys instantly arose to block their way. With Terasaka's cover, Itona grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit. It wasn't easy swimming through a human wall, even with their petite body.

"WAIT!"

Karma's shout brought everything into a halt. Everyone shifted their gaze to the redhead. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the bride. Then he made his way down the aisle one more time, approaching Manami who was halfway to the exit. Itona released his clutch from her and back a step away.

Once he reached her, he turned his head back to the altar, to the priest, to the bride, to his parents, and back to the her. "Let's runaway now."

Before she knew it, Karma had taken her hand, tugging her towards the exit. He kicked the door open and they ran. They ran alongside each other. Together. The bride's holler, the class E's cheers and blessings were heard behind their back, indistinct and gone with the wind. They never looked back.

"The first time I met you," Karma said between the gasp as he slid onto the driver seat of Manami's car. "You were a girl that had some troubles voicing her feeling."

Manami chuckled, handing over the keys. "Let's just say your wedding unlocked my new ability."

"Congratulation for unlocking your new ability then." He reached over the gear level and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was warm and wet, desperately romantic. Manami broke the kiss and drooped her head, adverting her gaze somewhere. Karma smirked. "It's your present."

"Just start driving already."

"Fine."

At that moment, she didn't know there were still a lot of another presents she would likely to receive tonight.

* * *

aesthetic's note

Another long flight, another story to write. This story is inspired by the 2010's Taylor Swift Speak Now and is written for a Swiftie and also a Karmanami shipper that was called back to heaven too soon.

Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
